Isolation Replaced With Love
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: Ikuto is a ten year old child whose parents passed away when he was five. He's living with his aunt Utau who's twenty. When walking on the sidewalk after playing his violin and about to go home, he sees an area that's supposedly isolated until he sees A
1. Amu Hinamori

**Isolation Replaced With Love Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shugo Chara, or any of its characters. This story is merely a figment of my own imagination.

**Summary:** Ikuto is a ten year old child whose parents passed away when he was five. He's living with his aunt Utau who's twenty. When walking on the sidewalk after playing his violin and about to go home, he sees an area that's supposedly isolated until he sees Amu; or a girl who's isolated in a box. Ikuto brings her home to Utau, who allows her to stay with them until things are settled. What happens when Ikuto falls in love as he grows older?

Note to the Readers: Many thanks to my friend Areli; 'LaTiNaSk8TeR' who had inspired me to make this story. When I told her a little bit about my life (sounds funny I know), she told me I should use this in my fanfiction. Also no I wasn't abandoned in a box. But anyway, thanks Areli!

Ikuto roams around on the sidewalk until he sees a whole bunch of trees surrounding an area where he hears singing. He goes in through the bushes to find a little girl in a box who is isolated. The song is so beautiful.

**Ikuto POV:**

Then I notice her face looks so lonely, and I see her crying.

I quietly walk over to the girl, and kneel down to where she's at. I extend my arm and open up my hand waiting for her to grab it. She just stares at me with shock and cowers back inside of her box.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. I just want to help you. It's raining, and this is all you have to protect you? Come with me, I'll introduce you to my Aunt Utau." I say gently while I grab her hand and pull her out of the box. Meanwhile, I grab my umbrella to shield the both of us from the rain.

Within about ten minutes worth of time, we enter the house. Auntie Utau looks furious; great now I have to face her wrath.

"Why are you all wet! You should no better than to walk in the rain without putting up your umbrella." Utau says while pointing her finger at me. Her eyes then wander to the girl standing next to me. "What's your name sweety?" Utau says in a sickly sweet voice. "M-My name is Hinamori Amu. I was abandoned my family for a week now. They said we were playing a game, and said that I needed to hide in the box the best I could so then they couldn't see me. I did what they told me, then they ran off." Amu says while wiping off the falling tears from her eyes.

"You poor thing. You can stay with us as long as you wish. Or at least until we can get things settled and straightened out." Utau says while kneeling down and patting her strawberry pink hair, and staring into her honey yellow eyes. "O-Okay." She stutters, and Utau gently grabs her hand. "Let me show you to your room. It will be right across the room from Ikuto's. Ikuto is the navy haired boy who brought you here. My name is Utau. You can call me Auntie or whatever you like." She says with a grin on her face.

I follow them upstairs just to assure that everything would remain alright in Utau's hands. Mainly because sometimes Utau can be intimidating.

In the end though, everything was fine and Utau wasn't too 'in your face'.

The end of this chapter for now. Review please and thanks. Sorry for the shortness! Again thanks Areli!


	2. Jealousy

**Isolation Replaced With Love Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **The characters aren't mine and Shugo Chara isn't either. I only used this story as a figment for my imagination.

It's finally late at night, and I am already laying restlessly in bed. I hear the door creak open to see Amu with a pillow. I'm assuming that she wants to sleep with me in the bed?

"I-Ikuto, can I sleep here with you tonight?" she whispers to me so quiet, it's almost inaudible to me what she even said. "Yes you can." I say while giving her a shy smile. She then walks to the bed and climbs on and embraces me. Poor thing, she probably feels so lost without her family. I know I did when my mom and dad died. Aunt Utau changed me though, she in some ways made me feel much more comfortable; not than them, but more comfortable than I was when being with her before.

Amu gently lays down her pillow next to mine and turns the direction facing me. "Thank you Ikuto." she says while I gently stroke her strawberry pink hair. I knew this wouldn't be the end of her coming here.

Later on in the week, Ikuto discovered that his assumption was particularly correct. She came everyday, and now it was almost a routine for Ikuto, but of course not in a painful way. He actually enjoyed having someone to talk to every once and awhile. He loved the way he could soothe her nightmares by shushing her when she was crying after some of them that she had.

**About Six Years Later:**

"Amu Hurry up! We're going to be late!" I call out to the strawberry haired teenager. "Coming!" she responds quickly. We both run out of the door in a hurry to get to school on time. We now attend Seiyo Academy and we're in our first year of high school. It started only a few months ago; it's already December. Winter break is so close and I am so happy, because school is so uneventful. I don't find it strange that I am already falling for my childhood friend. I can't call her my sister because she never got adopted by us. I am kind of glad otherwise it would have been strange for me to like my sister if she was mine.

I can't help but feel a tinge of jealous come over me as I see her boyfriend Tadase Hotori running up to greet her and I. I watch as Amu embraces Tadase in her arms and they happily walk to school together while they completely forget that we, meaning that they forgot about me; are going to be late for school if we don't hurry up. Irritation is written all over my face as I just walk quickly past them deciding that I should just get to school on time even if that means leaving the 'lovebirds' alone.

I remember when I first knew I was starting to like Amu. It was when we were fourteen, two years ago to be exact. She was playing the piano in our living room, and singing a beautiful song that she made up. I knew this because she showed me the song lyrics before. I came to remember them completely, she would make a wonderful singer. I watched as her pink strawberry hair moved slightly as she sang and played the piano keys. Watching her up close, she looked so beautiful. It's not that I just realized that then though.

I briefly remember what Amu was wearing. She was wearing a shirt on top of a sun spaghetti-strap dress. It came down to her knees, and the dress was a tint of bubblegum pink, while the shirt underneath it was a lighter color of pink. She was wearing pink boots, and she had her hair up in a pony tail with a pink 'X' clip on. Everything about her made my face turn several colors of red and pink.

I watched as her eyes opened and closed rhythmically as if with a pattern. I especially watched her beautiful golden eyes shine as she did the one thing she loved to do most, sing. I've grown more acquainted to her as we've talked. Sometimes she'd come to me for advice about the troubles she was encountering and I'd happily help her. Of course maybe I'd tease her a bit, but I'd still end up helping her in the end. There was even times when I'd play the violin and she would sing for me while I played.

That was very unusual to me, and happened the same day I had realized I was starting to like her more. Usually she'd never sing in any of our presences. But to think that she'd trust me enough to start singing with me there made my heart jump with excitement. Then came the day when she brought home _**him. **__Hotori Tadase my number one rival of all times. He nor Amu knows not one thing about this but in reality I can't stand that he took her away from me._

Ever since they've been going out, not once has she came to me for advice. She hasn't even been singing as often, nor has she asked to sing with me playing the violin. Could it be that he is giving her advice and now she's singing for him? All of these questions sting inside my head every single day because of him. That guy who I know thinks he's the king of the world just because he's a guardian of Seiyo Academy. The guardian's goals are to protect students the best to their ability. He's in the kings chair so he thinks he's all high and mighty when in reality he's just pretending to be something he's not. _**He's a kiddy king. **_

It probably sounds as if I am overreacting but the thing I hate the most about him, is whenever I'm around him he always has this smug look on his face saying 'Haha she's mine and not yours'. He never once acknowledges that I am around other than when he makes that damned stupid look on his face. The one thing I can't stand is when Amu kisses him. Ooh how it makes my blood tingle and feel cold.

I know the right word to describe this feeling and I know it perfectly. Jealousy. There are several words that can relate to this one Envy, Jealousy, Spite, Resentment, and several others as well. I try not to show any signs of me being jealous, but whenever Utau, Amu, and I sit around eating dinner, she always has to bring up him when Utau asks about her day. What makes things more annoying, Utau never asks about my day! It's like the world is ignoring me!

I finally approach the school as I look at my watch. I have five minutes to spare, thank goodness. Meanwhile, I stare back and see Amu's unclear and blurry figure nearly what seems like a mile away. I shrug and enter the classroom, while I walk over to the seat I'm required to sit at.

That's another thing, I have to sit next to that dumb ass Yambuki Saaya. She is the leader of my 'fanclub'. That makes things a thousand times worse, and Tadase sits next to Amu. I glare at the door as I see them walking in and roll my eyes until I notice that they've entered.

The end of this chapter. Sorry if it was bleh. Anyway review. Thanks everyone. ^^.


	3. Can the Past be Returned but Altered?

**Isolation Replaced With Love Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. This story is merely a figment of my imagination.

The more our classes proceeded the more angrier I got. Naturally since Winter Break is drawing drastically near, we are watching a movie in all of our classes. I had to watch Amu and Ikuto chat excitedly. How amusing to me.

As usual, I just draw in my spare time. I love drawing, it's almost my most passionate hobby, but that would have to be playing the violin. Class or not to mention school ends exceptionally quickly.

Before I know it, her Tadase and I are walking home together. Yes that kiddy king who thinks he's the almighty ruler of the universe, walks with us. I don't see why he wastes his time because his house is in the other direction. Maybe the idiot thinks that I would try something on her and wants to ensure the protection of Amu.

Of course that idiot doesn't understand that I would never force Amu to do something she wasn't comfortable in doing. I may pretend to do something, but that's merely teasing. I would never "actually" attempt anything. The silence is strangely awkward as soon as Tadase leaves Amu and I alone. There is still four blocks until we reach our house. But this silence really is amazing.

"Hey Amu?" I say while smirking at her playfully. "Yeah Ikuto?" she says while holding a questionable face. "What do you want to do when winter break comes?" I ask her while getting a little bit closer to her. "Um I don't know?" she says with a puzzled tone of voice. "Have you been singing lately? I've never heard you sing anymore. Remember you used to ask me to play the violin and you would sing? I miss that quite a bit A-mu." I whisper in her ear while I notice her jolt from my suddenly close presence. "I-I don't know? Things have changed. You see, I think I might have used to like you, but as I said before things change within short periods of time Ikuto. I have a boyfriend now who I love so much. The only reason I used to before, is because I was really fond of you." she says while blushing.

A unbelievably high amount of pain sweeps over my face as I frown and remain quiet for the rest of the walk home. I walk inside the house, and storm up to my room slamming the door quietly shut. But without a doubt it was definitively slammed shut.

I can't believe she would admit to me something personal as that. But to be honest, I can because it was all in the past. Can I return the past from long ago, and bring the circumstances to the present? Or will it all be to no avail? Will my destiny and moment of truth be revealed?

Find out in the next chapter. Review. I know this chapter was kinda bleh but I am trying. Ganbare Masu! . FIGHTO! I know I am strange you guys don't need to mention that as well :P.


	4. Ikuto's First Kiss

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This story is merely a figment of my own wide, and expansive imagination.

Today was the last day of school, and now we're on winter break. I now feel like crawling in a hole when in remembrance of what Amu told me yesterday. Was she trying to make me feel upset? Seriously that girl never takes consideration that things she says to people might have a larger effect than she thinks.

I walk inside my room and grab my violin and begin playing a melody/song that I made. Its melody is sad and cheerful at the same time. In the song at the beginning, the melody is quiet and cheerful, but by the end is loud and filled with melancholy.

It is really good when I feel I need to express my feelings, to play my violin. It distracts my anger, or sadness that I'm feeling. Suddenly I hear my door crack open and stare to see Amu.

"Hey Ikuto. I just wanted to come here and apologize for the things I said yesterday. I just hated how you made it out as if you owned me and my voice. I hardly sing anymore. But that doesn't make it right for me to say unkind things like that to you. What can I do to make you forgive me." Amu says while looking at me with sympathy. "Hm let me see?" I say while smirking, and pulling her in for a gentle brush on the lips.

My first kiss; she shouldn't freak after all that wasn't her first. Not that my first kiss is a big deal because for guys it's not really that huge.

I stare up into her big yellow eyes in which are wide in horror. I chuckle as she gets red in the face. It was only a kiss, she's so silly.

"Bye Bye Amu." I say while shoving her out of the door before letting her respond to what I said and did.

Heh, I think that went very smoothly. Guess everything isn't as bad as I thought it is. Just as I thought Amu would shy away from me, she angrily pounds her fist on the door.

"Ikuto! Let me in there!" She says loudly. I open the door and her fist punches the air, causing her to stumble on top of me. My luck is so unbelievably wonderful today. "How could you kiss me? You know I love Tadase." She says while shaking her fist threateningly at me. "So, this way I will forgive you. Besides, that wasn't your first kiss so you have not a thing to worry about. So if that's all you wanted to discuss with me, I think you should leave!" I say while grabbing her in my arms and embracing her randomly, then pushing her out of the door.

The Next Day, Amu and I are at home alone without Utau. She's staying with her manager as a singer for quite a while. But rest assured, she will definitely return.

I was looking forward to spending the day with the beautiful pinkette, until I discovered she's leaving on a date with Tadagay (what I call him when I'm mad). I just figured this out now. Damn now she's just going to be wasting our first day home alone with that dummy.

The end of this chapter for now. Again I am sorry if it was bleh. It was 10:00 PM when I was doing this and I refused to wait until morning. Anyway, review please! Thank You ;)


	5. Troubled Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. They all belong to Peach-Pit.

Note to the Readers: Thank you for lending me all of your support! I really appreciate it minna! Arigatou Ookiku Kansha. (Thank you I'm very grateful)

I watch as Amu hurriedly runs down the stairs as soon as the doorbell rings. When she finally reaches the door I stare at her with awe. Amu looks so beautiful with her hair curly and put into a ponytail with the 'X' clip in which she always has.

As for her clothing, she has a ruffly black dress, and a pink jacket covering it. Oh and her clip is pink as well. She quickly waves and leaves. Great, now what do I do now? Die of boredom?

I decide to call my friend Kukai over. He can hang out with me to make me forget about the undeniable anger and jealousy.

"Hey Kukai, can you come to my house? I am bored." I say while sighing. "Hai! I'll be right over Ikuto-san!" He says then hangs up.

I lay restlessly on the couch while thinking of things Kukai and I can do. Possibly we can go eat Ramen, he's always asking me to go but I never found myself saying yes. It'll kind of be like a surprise. Or at least a thank you to him for agreeing to keep me company.

As soon as I know it, Kukai is outside of my door with a skateboard in his hand which doesn't really shock me at all. Once I gave in and did a skateboard race and fell and sprained my ankle. No matter how much he begs me now to do it, I never give into his requests.

"Hi Kukai." I say while opening the door and gesturing him to come inside. "Hey!" He says with a lot of energy. "Want to go get Ramen?" I ask while staring at him waiting for his response. His eyes grow wide, then he smiles. "Hell Yeah! I never expected those five words to escape your mouth!" He says while going towards the door.

As soon as we finish we just walk around the park talking about any new events that happened while we were gone until I see the one thing that makes my blood boil. Tadase and Amu making out. I've only seen them kiss but never make out. I feel like killing that damn Tadase!

"Jealous Eh Ikuto-San?" He says as soon as he notices me glaring at Tadase. "Don't be silly." I deny his question. However I can't deny that indeed I am very jealous. Just then he and Amu walk off. "Fine maybe I am jealous." I admit sheepishly. "I knew it. Anyway, we could always spy on them and sabotage their date." He says while smirking. "Baka. That's not our place to interfere." I say coolly. "Enough with the wise jokes. Come on, you know you want to." He says while pressuring me by walking closer. In the end though I gave in. The only thing is, I told him very sternly, we will not sabotage their date, otherwise Amu would kill me!

We begin hiding behind trees and what not until they walk into Tadase's house. I feel suspicion come over me as to why he wanted her to come there. I eavesdrop into their conversation closely, while Kukai does the same.

"So Amu Chan, you wanted us to come to a quiet place to tell me something?" Tadase says with a shy smile on his face. "Yeah you see Tadase, I don't think things can work out between us. I mean, I know earlier we were kissing but I've come to realize something. I may be starting to like an old crush of mine again. What's more is, I think we should just be friends. I'm sorry, but things are just confusing right now. I just think it's wrong for me to be with you when I may be starting to like someone else. Gomen." She says while staring down at the ground. "Oh I see. Okay then I guess we could remain friends." Tadase says with disappointment in his voice. "Okay then, we'll I have some things I need to do, so I'll see you at school." Amu says while walking to the door. Tadase opens the door and waves. Somehow I know though, that once she leaves he's either going to be pissed, depressed, or possibly both.

We decide to walk back to my place and Kukai decides he's going to go home. I nod with understanding and thank him for hanging out with me today. As soon as Amu gets home, I notice her feeling extremely depressed. I don't blame her though. She just broke up with the guy whom she told me that she loved so much.

As I stare up at the ceiling feeling remorseful for spying on her, and troubling her feelings I could've sworn I heard her crying. But I know I should give her some time alone before I decide to interfere. That's the right thing to do or at least I think.

'What have I done' I think to myself while placing my hand over my face with remorse.

The end of this chapter for now. Review please. Sorry if this chapter was strange. I'll try harder in the next chapter.


	6. Comfort

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! The series belongs to Peach-Pit along with all of the characters. I only use this series as a figment of my own imagination.

The next day, I walk into the living room around seven in the morning to find Amu asleep on the couch with tears falling from her eyes. The poor thing, I hurt her so much didn't I? This is my own fault. Why didn't I just settle and forget my envy towards them, and let her remain happy with Tadase?

I sigh with remorse written within my face and walk over to the couch that Amu's sleeping on. Her tears stopped for quite awhile but then started to fall again. I quietly soothed her as I used to when she had a nightmare. Only this one is probably just a recap of what happened yesterday. I feel so guilty for spying on her.

Suddenly Amu sits up abruptly then rubs her eyes. I stare at her with sympathy and compassion. She returns my gaze with a unsurprising puzzled look.

"Ikuto? How long have you been here?" Amu says with a huge yawn. "Not long I just woke up a few minutes ago. Are you alright?" I say while deciding not to be to blunt and straightforward. "I-I'm fine. W-Why do you ask?" She says while stuttering nervously. "Because tears were falling down your cheeks. I know that something's wrong, but I promise you that things will get better." I say while playing with her pink hair. "How can you be so sure that things will turn out to be alright?" She mumbles quietly. "Because I just know." I say while giving her a smirk and a smug smile. Tears begin to form in her eyes and I frown.

"Please don't cry Amu. I know things must be hard for you, but I am doing everything I can to make things better. Another thing is, I'll always be here to protect you, and to make you happy. So give me that 'million dollar smile' that you always seem to do so well." I say while smiling. She smiles brightly while wiping her tears away. To my surprise, she comes closer to me then embraces me tightly in her arms, as mine quickly wrap around her as well. "Arigatou Ikuto." Amu says quietly. "Douitashimashite Amu." I say while inhaling her scent of strawberries.

When our arms finally entangle from each other she looks up at me with her deep golden brown eyes sparkling. I smile sweetly at her, afraid of teasing her or saying something slightly perverted. I can't risk seeing her like that, otherwise I might confess knowing what happened yesterday from the guilt.

Amu rubs her eyes again, then stands up and goes upstairs. I am glad I have a friend like Kukai who knows what I am feeling usually. I decide to text him to fully thank him for suggesting to spy on them. I am glad I know what she's going through, but in some ways I am remorseful. But mostly glad.

I walk upstairs and get ready for the day to begin. It's just me and Amu, but obviously I can't be happy about that until she fully feels better. Once I finish getting ready, I grab my violin and begin to play a song I made up.

The end of this chapter for now, sorry if it is too long, and if it is bleh! But I tried! Reviews! It is much appreciated.


	7. Making the Song

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara! I also don't own any of the characters.

Note to the Readers: thanks all so much for your support. I love you all. Also to Darkness Revolution, you made me crack up laughing. Hah I've seen that video parody of Tik Tok. Also, I will take the advice. Sorry for the trouble reading. Also to all of you who were reviewing to me thank you. I also except random ones because those either make me 1) burst out laughing or 2) smile. Anyway I'll continue to try my best. I can't believe I already have 20 reviews and I made this story 2 days ago!

In some ways, Amu has seen more cheerful. I've even started to tease her (only a little bit) not that long ago. She just gives me a funny look, then smiles now. Before she would throw a little hissy fit, to my satisfaction for success. I wonder if it's possibly because I made her feel better.

Anyway, all the remorse has disappeared and Kukai seemed ecstatic when he got my text, or at least his reply did. Anyway, my assumptions were proven correct when he called me in a giddy mood. Kukai has the personality to cheer up any depressed person (not too severely depressed which to my relief, I don't Amu was that extremely sad. Otherwise it would have taken longer to get over).

Today is Amu and I's first day of spring break without that kiddy king of the world. I am just lounging on the couch creating some song lyrics that came to my mind. It's about Amu and my view of how beautiful and awesome she is. Oh and if the song doesn't come out the way it needs to, then it can always be a poem. (Ugh I am not good at making up songs!)

"Amu my sweet pink haired beauty, you know you are; my sweet

With your big golden eyes, I can't deny how beautiful they glow in the moonlight.

And at night it's the best time of the day, I wouldn't wish for any other way

And you make my day, even when you say my name.

If there's one thing I know, it's that I love you

My heart can't bear being without you

I know it's true

Whenever I felt depressed you knew, and you told me that I was there for you

I knew that meant that you'd be here for me

but truthfully

You never knew how I felt until awhile ago, or at least that's what I think,

I need you now, but do you need me as well,

I hope your heart can truly tell."

I sigh as I finish writing the last few words, until I hurry to hide the song from Amu. It's decided this will be a song even if it has not that much of a pattern.

"Hey what were you writing?" Amu asks me with a puzzled look on her face. "A song." I say bluntly.

"About what?" She says while sitting down next to me on the couch. "Uh, about Nuh-nuya-bizzness missy!" I tease her lightly while cracking up laughing until she steals the sheet away from me.

SHIT! I try and snatch the paper out of her hands but to no avail she walks away with it. I sigh deeply, then decide I need to follow her.

I suck at songs. Sorry another short chapter. Also, I couldn't take 'Darkness Revolution's Advice cuz I am not doing this on the computer but on my phone. Anyway, review please. I know the song sucked again!


	8. Will You Sleep With Me Tonight?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot possibly unless some other author/fanfiction author created an idea similar to this? Also I do own the song that was in the previous chapter.

Note: I know the last chapter was strange because Ikuto wrote a song, but in here he feels he can really express his feelings with writing. As can I. Anyway this chapter will be fairly longer I promise.

So I had no luck when I walked up stairs and tried to get Amu to open the door. She didn't because she only started reading when she entered her room. Now I am waiting impatiently for her to finally open the door.

Amu swiftly opens the door and says, "Is what you wrote true Ikuto?". "Yeah." I admit while blushing like crazy. "That song you wrote was beautiful." She says while looking as if she is going to start crying, as the tears begin to cloud her eyes. "Hey Amu, don't cry." I say while giving her a sad look.

"I-Ikuto, how long have you felt this way?" Amu asks me while coming closer toward me. "For a long time, it was fourteen when I realized it. I knew that I was feeling strange when I was around you but I just didn't realize I was- well you know." I say while blushing. "What do I know?" She says in a clueless way. "I just didn't realize, or wouldn't admit that I was falling in love with you." I say while coughing from clear embarrassment. "Anyway, I'm going to watch tv." I say quickly while walking away.

When about to open the door, Amu's hand grabs my arm and pulls me in for a hug. I savor every moment of her closeness. Even more, I inhale her sweet strawberry scented hair. She always smells so nice. In general though, it seems to me that all girls smell nice. But she smells the best.

"Why didn't you just tell me how you felt? I would at least try and not kiss Tadase in front of you." Amu says while tears roll down her face. I gently wipe away her tears. "It didn't matter as long as you were happy. As long as I could've seen that 'million dollar' smile, I figured that it didn't matter. Doing so might have even provoked Tadase." I say while sighing as she's still crying. "I-Ikuto." She says while hugging me again, with her skinny body coming closely toward mine slowly. Her arms wrapped around my back, and mine around hers as we embraced each other, while taking in the perhaps first mutual 'moment' we've ever had.

"Ikuto? Will you sleep in the bed with me? You know, for old times." Amu says with a sheepish smile on her face. "Sure." I say while smirking. "But don't get any ideas baka!" Amu says while sticking her tongue out. "I won't don't worry." I say while walking over to the drawers to get my pajamas.

Meanwhile, Amu is first getting dressed in her room. I've truly missed being able to sleep next to her. These past two years I've fallen for her, I would've given anything to just sleep with her in the bed just to have her secretly lay in my arms. Perhaps tonight she'll let me embrace her in my arms without anyone getting provoked.

When she returns I feel myself blush slightly from not looking at her in her pajamas in what seems like centuries. Mostly because she says 'no pervert!' and bans me from seeing her pajamas. Does she truly think I'd force her to "do" something? She may have the real baka mixed up.

She slowly climbs on the bed, but obviously without too much trouble. Amu certainly has matured over the years. Six years have flown by so quickly. Amu faces me with a wry smile on here face.

When I least expect it, she leans over and gently brushes her lips against mine for a kiss, then retreats. She sticks her tongue out and says goodnight and I feel a sense of joy wash within my heart.

I gently wrap my arms around her skinny, and petite figure. I savor every moment of embracing her, and inhaling her strawberry scented hair. Amu truly is the most beautiful girl I've ever met, or at least in my own opinion.

The end of this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. Review please.


	9. Let's Go to the Zoo!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot. If anyone came up with this idea before me, which I am 99.9% sure they did, then I don't own the plot fully and it wasn't originally made by me. Oh and I don't own the saying 'don't cry over spilled milk'.

Note to the Readers: Holy shiz, thank you all so much for reading this far. I think this story may have gotten more reviews in a less amount of time, than my most popular story, Forever Mine. That's truly amazing, as for the sequel to that one Our Children, I am trying to update as quickly as possible.

I awake to hear singing, Amu's singing to be precise. Her singing has most definitely improved from the last time I heard her. Then again, she was fairly young when she allowed me to listen. So no doubt about it, her voice would've matured by then.

I walk over to where she is and gently brush my lips against hers, as soon as she notices my presence. Of course I wouldn't scare her. I am kind of shocked of all that happened last night. I never thought she would kiss me. Does that mean she at least likes me again? Or are our feelings mutual, and she loves me just as I do her?

"Morning Ikuto." Amu says with a bright smile. "Morning." I say while returning her smile. "Thanks for letting me sleep with you again, and for not 'doing' anything." She says while blushing. "You're welcome Amu." I say with a faint smirk forming on my face. "Aunt Utau said she's coming back, she called me this morning. She said that most likely she'd be here by twelve, so that's in three hours." She says while glancing briefly at the clock. "Okay." I say while getting my clothes, and getting dressed in the bathroom.

Otherwise, she'd 'cry over spilled milk'. As soon as I finish I walk downstairs and lazily plop myself on the couch. Amu swiftly comes down and plops herself right next to me on the couch.

"So Ikuto, do you want to go somewhere today?" Amu asks me while waiting intently for my answer. "Sure where do you want to go." I say. "How about, the Zoo!" She exclaims with excitement. "Okay." I say plainly, not necessarily meaning I don't want to go, but I am just not as hyper as Amu usually is.

When we arrive at the zoo, we get the tickets for the entrance, and enter. The Zoo is quite crowded.

"Ah Ikuto, let's go to the Panda's!" Amu exclaims excitedly. When we reach the Panda's, I watch with amusement how Amu's face changes quickly.

"Aw! Kawaii! Panda's are my favorite animals!" Amu exclaims with her face extremely overjoyed with delight. "Really, me too." I say while smiling. (I don't know what Amu's true favorite animal is)

Amu's face dies down as she faces forward. I stare at her with concern for her sudden change of mood. Tears are threatening to form in her eyes, but quickly fall down. I face the direction she is, and see him.

Tadase Hotori. His eyes are wide open with shock, surprise, envy, and anger. This is not good at all. Does this mean I have to blow my cover of knowing she broke up with him? Does she still miss him, I really wonder.

"T-Tadase." Amu stutters while tears are still streaming down her face. "Amu, is this the guy whom you were saying you like? Tsukiyomi Ikuto? Really, has something been going on behind my back?" Tadase screams extremely loud and shrill with anger within his voice. Amu just opens her mouth, but nothing comes out as she breaks down crying.

This kiddy king is a total Son of a Bitch. I'm not going to allow him to hurt Amu's feelings.

"Look here Tadase, Amu and I are only going to the Zoo. We are not truly on a date, and to be honest, what does it matter if we were though? You said that you could just be friends didn't you? So leave her alone, don't make her feel worse than she already does okay? Come on Amu." I say while grabbing her hand and walking away. Of course, tears are still rapidly falling from her beautiful face.

We stop over at the bench, and sit down. I go grab her some vanilla ice cream, and for me chocolate. As soon as we finish our ice creams, she isn't crying anymore, but now she started again.

"Amu, it's fine now. He didn't follow us, he must not care anymore. I won't let him yell at you like that ever again. Some ex-boyfriend he is." I sneer while thinking of Tadase then shuddering with hate. "B-But-" I interrupt her with my lips crashing into hers. I continue to gently kiss her. By the time we finish, she isn't crying anymore to my own relief. I can't stand to see her cry.

The end of this chapter. Review, and I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks Minna. ^^


	10. Christmas Is Coming Soon

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara; It and all of the characters belong to Peach-Pit.

Note to the Readers: I'm truly thankful for all the support I've gotten this far. I am running out of ideas however. If you guys have any ideas, it'd be very appreciated if you either review or PM me your idea. If any of you offer ideas and I use them, I'll mention that the idea is yours. Thank you all so much. I'll try my hardest! Oh by the way, when I had went to chinatown in LA (Los Angeles), [In California] I bought a DVD set with two discs of the series Yankee-Kun to Megane-Chan. It is sooo good! I finished it! And the price for it was very reasonable; Sixteen dollars. I highly recommend watching it! You won't be disappointed; I know I wasn't! By the way it's a Japanese drama!

Christmas is coming up soon and I need to get Amu and Auntie Utau something. The problem is though, I don't have a clue what girls like. I really want to make this christmas special for them. Today I've arranged a get together with Kukai to go christmas shopping with me.

I am just about to leave now. I tell Amu I am going shopping (not christmas though), in case she wonders where I am.

"Hey Kukai." I say when I see him sitting awaiting my arrival. "Oi Ikuto-San!" He says while flashing me an energetic smile. "Do you have a clue what girls like? I mean I know it's been six years since she moved in with us, but sometimes I'd give up and just make her a card. In which case, she never got upset to my surprise." I say with a sheepish smile.

"Of course I do. Girls like Jewelry, and special things." Kukai says while we stroll down the mall.

A Few Hours Later:

I return home with a little bit of luck. I decided to get Amu an iPod Nano (the nanochromatic type ones that are long and skinny and come in various vibrant colors. Ex. Purple, pink, blue, green, orange, black, and more I think), because she always has been talking about how she wants one. I also got her this necklace which I thought was cute (A/N: even though he's a guy), along with a card.

As for Aunt Utau, I got her the new volume of her favorite anime series in a box set; it is a DVD too. I also got her a card. I hope they both like their presents. I smile to myself as I walk upstairs into my room, and put my gifts in a secret location in my closet, that I secretly had made for gifts that I bought.

I walk downstairs to see Utau on her phone texting. I tiptoe behind her to see her blushing as she texts Kukai. How strange she is ten years older than us yet, she likes him. Whatever, anyway it's not that weird I guess because some people get married, even though they're ten years older.

I go over to the kitchen table to see Amu drawing a picture of a girl. It is quite an impressive drawing, if I do say so myself. I never knew she could draw so good! If she really wanted to, she could pursue her dream as a manga-ka writer, because her drawing is manga styled.

I creep up behind her and say 'boo!'. She jumps up in shock from my suddenness. I chuckle as she blushes furiously and sticks her tongue out. I smirk in response to such an action.

"You're really good at drawing did you know that?" I say while still holding a smirk within my face. "Thank you." Amu says while grinning brightly.

That's all I've got for now. I know too short. I am sorry, that's all I can get until the story progresses into christmas, and that is going to be two seperate chapters. Don't worry, I'll update as soon as I can. Arigatou Minna! ^^


	11. Ichiro Masaaki

**Chapter 11 Isolation Replaced With Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! Or any of its characters. I also don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

Note to the Readers: Thank you all so much for your support. Instead of skipping straight to Christmas, I am going to add something interesting in between from here. Hai Doozo!

Amu is lounging restlessly on the couch watching tv with Ikuto until the doorbell rings. Amu gets up abruptly to answer the door, to return to her favorite show Avatar the Last Airbender. However when she answers the door, her mouth drops open and her eyes become wide in horror and disbelief.

"I've come back for you my little Amu-Chan." The tall man says while opening his arms and hugging her so suddenly.

Amu POV:

Ichiro Masaaki has returned, and I've been dreading his arrival drastically. We were childhood friend as young as the age of three. Then he had told me he had some things to complete before we could reunite again. Since Ikuto brought me in, I haven't been happy with the fact that one unfortunate day, he would indeed return to me. In fact, Ichiro was my first crush. Things have truly changed drastically.

I look over toward Ikuto whose mouth is wide open along with his eyes staring very intently at me along with Ichiro. Ichiro suddenly releases his arms from around me, and leans in as his lips gently brush against mine. He then separates his from mine, then smiles. This is definitely going to be an interesting day, and this may not necessarily be a good thing.

I escort Ichiro inside as I walk over to Ikuto, to introduce my old 'friend'.

"Ikuto, this is my old Childhood friend Ichiro Masaaki. Ichiro, this is my h-housemate? His name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and the reason I am living here is because-", I am interrupted crudely, "I know Amu-Chan. How do you think I found your house? I got in touch with 'Aunt Utau' as she says that you call her, and she told me where you are staying. I explained the whole situation and she humbly told me I could visit. How I found her is that Utau's singing manager, is an acquaintance of mine, so I come to visit her quite often. I heard that she was living with you so I told her about your parents. So that's how it happened." He says while walking closer towards me.

I stare over toward Ikuto and his eyes look so demonic, it looks as if he'll pounce on Ichiro in any second.

Cliff Hanger! Okay maybe not, but anyway, did you like this chapter? ^^! Review Onegaishimasu! (I think this means please right?) If not it may be Kudusai!


	12. Decisions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. I only use the series as a figment of my wondrous Imagination.

**Note to Everyone: **Hello everyone. How has your summer been, good? I hope so ^^. Summer is coming drastically to an end. I am very depressed about this, but high school is finally coming. My first year! Hurray, I hope I make a whole bunch of new friends, and perhaps my relations with all my old friends will grow stronger. Anyway, I read the last chapter of shugo chara encore, and it looks as if Ikuto and Amu will get married. I am so happy :). Perhaps I should make another story about what happens after the shugo chara encore? I don't know though, I have too many stories and half of them I never update. I am so evil. I know, but anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Ikuto POV:**

This Ichiro Masaaki guy looks extremely suspicious. I don't trust him, and plus I bet he's going to end up like Tadase who tried to make me jealous when he is around Amu. However, Amu doesn't seem too thrilled with him being here so maybe she feels the same way, and wants him gone.

"So you're the one I have heard so much about from Utau. You really are lucky finding my Amu, she could have been taken in by a complete pervert." Ichiro says while chuckling lightly.

**A brief moment of Amu's thoughts:**

_Yes I **could have **indeed been taken by a complete pervert. So why on Earth does it feel so ironic with him saying this even though sometimes Ikuto can in fact be a complete pervert?_

**Back to Ikuto's POV:**

I just glare over at him with a demonic glint in my eyes. If looks could kill, that strange guy would be dead. Is he trying to get closer to Amu by distracting me because I swore he was standing nearly five feet away from her a minute ago, but now is less than one foot away from her.

"Yes in fact, I am quite glad that I found a wonderful housemate like her. We have become quite acquainted, right Amu-Chan?" I say while grabbing her arm and bringing her into an embrace quite closer than I usually do. I stare closely at Ichiro and I swear he looks like he's going to kill me. Just what I was trying to plan, there's no way I am going to let that weirdo near my Amu. Yes I did say **my **Amu because lately I have been thinking of us going out more.

But then that stranger had to interfere in my plan that could have definitely worked. However, my plan to get so close and intimate with her has come to no avail. Why is it when I am so close to becoming hers, or her becoming mine, someone or something always has to get in the way? Is the universe trying to provoke me?

I sigh heavily as Ichiro begins to walk closer to her and I.

"Do you remember our promise to be together Amu? The promise we made that was so perfectly understandable? It was that when I returned we would be with each other** forever**. You seriously aren't going to let this guy whom you barely know, into your life are you?" Ichiro's face forms a smirk. "I just need to think about things Ichiro and Ikuto, I mean things are so confusing now. I'll be up in my room." Amu pushes me out of the way along with Ichiro too, and then walks upstairs quickly.

Great the atmosphere remains more stifling than it was to begin with. Ichiro walks over toward me with that awkward smirk still remaining on his face. I study his appearance closely, taking advantage of the situation in the best manner possible.

He has long brown hair that sweeps across his face, much similar to mine. He's very tall and slim, also similar to me exception for the tall part, he's just a little bit taller than me. Ichiro wears glasses, that somewhat cover his green eyes. That's all I was able to observe for this moment, but once he notices me studying him closely, I flinch slightly.

"We will see whom Amu chooses to be with. Don't be shocked if she doesn't choose you. After all, if she would have liked you enough, she would have said something. I doubt she'll choose you over me, so that said, I won't give up. I will make her be mine." Ichiro states while holding a bitter smug look on his face.

"Neither will I Masaaki." I say while narrowing my eyes demonically on the man whom I wish to destroy so badly. His confidence makes me sick, there is such a thing as conceit and overconfidence. I can't wait to see who Amu chooses, and if she chooses me, I can't wait to see his face of defeat.

I won't give up on her no matter what. I will fight until the end.

The end of this chapter for now. See, I promised you I'd post longer chapters didn't I? Anyway, review please. Thanks everyone.


	13. Heartless

**Chapter 13 Isolation Replaced With Love**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, nor do I own shugo chara. This fanfiction is merely a figment of my own imagination. Plus, if I owned Shugo Chara, Tadase would be dead by now. o_o Anyway.

**Note to the Readers: **Thank You all so much for tolerating my long awaited updates. I apologize that I have been losing my confidence, but your reviews make me feel so happy. I can't believe this story has almost beated my most popular story with 34 reviews; Forever mine! Anyway, you new readers who haven't checked that story out, I recommend it ^^. Anyway on with the story.

Amu still hasn't come out of her room. To my surprise, nearly a minute later she finally exits her room.

"Ichiro, since you're going to be here for awhile I made a decision to prepare a guest bedroom." Amu says calmly while staring at the ground and blushing. I feel sick seeing her embarrassed like this. She hardly ever gets like this when I am around her. What does he have that I don't? A childhood relation? I in some ways had what he has.

"Thank you Amu." Ichiro says while grabbing a hold of her chin and staring lovingly into her deep golden eyes. Amu blushes furiously causing me envy.

When we finish preparing his bedroom together (Of course I'd still help her with preparing even if I don't like him staying her what so ever), we both lay restlessly on the couch. Mostly me, all of this is making my brain hurt.

Looks like I have my new rival Ichiro Masaaki, as he comes and sits next to Amu so closely it's almost like it's screaming 'get away, Amu needs her personal space'.

"Hey Amu, So what happened to that boyfriend I heard you had Tadase Hotori?" Ichiro says while frowning. I look quickly over to Amu concerned that she may start crying again. Unfortunately, she just can't seem to get over him and is indeed crying. "I-I broke up with him . I was confused because an old crush of mine was starting to trouble my emotions." Amu turns away trying to conceal her tears from any of us seeing so. "Amu, don't cry. We can talk about something else okay?" I say while cupping her face in my hands, and staring closely at her gorgeous golden eyes that are clouded by tears quickly streaming down her face. Meanwhile I glare at Ichiro who is now staring at her in shock, and has a face filled with remorse.

"Yeah, Gomen Amu. I didn't mean to upset you for my foolish and thoughtless comment. Anyway, we shouldn't dwell on the past, and I think we should just look forward to what may come to us in the future. Sound good Amu-chan?" Ichiro says while flashing a huge smile. Amu wipes her tears and smiles brightly while saying, "You guys always know how to make a girl feel so much better".

I still can't help but feel uneasy about that comment. Why would he want to bring up a comment like that in the first place. Didn't we already tell Utau about the situation that happened like a week or two ago?

That heartless Bastard. He should choose his words wisely, otherwise I will not hesitate to beat the living shit out of that piece of crap that Amu may like. If she does, I will not give up on making her mine. That guy is now my new rival.


	14. I'll Never Leave You

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the story. I only have possession of this plot though. Oh and I also don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

Note to the Readers: Okay now I am jealous! What's up with me writing jealousy stories, and now I am jealous! My sister went on a date with her boyfriend. How I loathe not having experience in love. Never kissed, never dated, never ANYTHING. Whatever, anyway, on with the story -_-.

I recently had a fight with Amu and now she is purposely making me jealous. It all started when I asked her why she didn't tell me about him. Then she got all pissed and started saying "I don't have to tell you everything about my life". It really ticks me off how she thinks she can make me angry on purpose!

Aunt Utau has finally returned, and she is just fine with this all. Is it only me who has an attitude problem?

I am currently wrapping their presents at the moment. I just realized, does that mean I have to get a damn present for Ichiro? Shit. I just make him a card that looks kind of effortless. I doubt he'll even attempt to get me a present if not make one.

Meanwhile with Amu:

I am not sure if Ikuto is going to like the present I got him. I got him a brand new violin, because he said that his old one's strings keep breaking.

As for Utau, I made her my own homemade mini manga series. It comes with ten volumes, and all of my friends are always asking me for them. So I am pretty sure she'll like it.

I am not sure if I should get Ichiro a present though.

I've decided though. I'll make him a series as well, that reflects upon the past we've shared together.

Within about four to five hours of dedicated work, I finish the series I promised myself I'd complete for him. I tie this one, along with Utau's present with ribbons, and successfully wrap all the presents perfectly. Then I set everything in the closet so no one will see it.

Back to Ikuto:

Things have finally come to an end, as I got all of my Christmas wrapping and tasks completed.

This leaves me to do whatever I please in my own leisurely time. I hear a faint knock on the door. I answer the door and there is no one there. How odd.

Is she playing pranks on me now?

"IKUTOoOoO IKUTOOOooOOo Weee'veee comeee to haUnnnnttt youuuuu and puuunnnissshhhh youuuuu OooOOhhHHoOooohhhhh Ppppuuuunnnniiiisshhhhhhh yoooouuu!" I hear. I nervously close the door but it begins to open and close on its own.

What the hell? Is this really a ghost.

"Oh yeah? What the hell did I ever do that was wrong?" I yell furiously. Then I see my mother. Overwhelmed with happiness I run over to embrace her, but she vanishes quickly. Then I begin to hear laughing.

"Yooouuu fellll forrrr the triiiicckkkk IKkkkuutttooooo! Yooooouuuuu''"reeee moooothhhherrr is deaaaadddd. Saaammmmee withhh meeee yoooouuuurrr faaaatttthhhheeerrr!" I hear the thing tell me. "Just quit this god damned act already. Cut this piece of shit. I didn't do one thing wrong so tell me why you're doing this? Is it for my own good, huh? You think this is funny huh?" I say while bursting through the door in a flood of tears running downstairs.

I notice that the hallway is so much longer than usual. I start to scream on the top of my lungs (and no it's not girly). Finally I reach the kitchen downstairs and I see Amu. Relief washes over me when I see her. I run up to her and embrace her then let go noticing that there's blood everywhere.

"Amu what are you-" I say while stopping noticing that she has a knife in her hand. "My life is worthless. I'm leaving. Farewell Ikuto." She says while stabbing the knife in her chest. I scream 'No!' Repeatedly as I quickly try to prevent her from killing herself but to no avail. She lays there on the floor. I weep with sorrow, as my whole life feels like it has crumbled into a thousand pieces.

I then quickly sit up in the bed panting, along with having tears flooding my eyes. It was all a dream? I run downstairs and see Amu watching Avatar the Last Airbender. I run up to where she is and embrace her in my arms.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I say while my voice cracks in between my sobs. "For what?" Amu asks me with a puzzled look on her face. "For being a jealous jerk. I love you Amu. I love you more than you'll ever know and I'm just happy with you being able to live with me. You're everything I've ever wanted, and everything I could ever wish for. I shouldn't try to make you go into things you don't wish to remember, or tell me. So I'm sorry." I say while my tears are still threatening to fall down my face.

"I-Ikuto. I'm sorry I made you jealous, but there's no reason to cry over that." She says while comforting me by stroking my hair gently. "It's not that, I had a nightmare that you committed suicide right in front of my eyes. I was so scared that it wasn't a dream! What's worse is my parents; whom died several years ago as you know, were haunting me." I say while bringing her closer into my chest. "O-Oh. Ikuto you know I'd never do something so foolish. I love you too, and what reason would I have to run away from the man I've grown to know so much?" Amu kisses me gently on the lips and smiles at me. "I'll always be here for you Ikuto. I'll never **ever **leave you." Amu then embraces me in her arms again.

The end of this chapter for now. Please review! Thanks everyone :)


	15. Suspicion

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, or any of its characters.

Hey guys I'm back from my trip did you miss me? Don't answer that question, lol. Anyway on with the story.

The next morning, I awake to find that Amu left me an unusually suspicious letter saying: 'Ikuto, Ichiro and I went out. We'll return shortly.' As I read the last word, my emotions are mixed. Some of them are envy, anger, and curiosity.

To my own satisfaction though, Amu returns as soon as these feelings were aching to explode. An unbelievable sense of concern washes over me once I notice her solemn and placid face. I quickly walk over to her, but she ignores me and quickly trudges up the stairs.

Strangely enough, my patience starts to show as I give her time on her own. That's until I notice Ichiro with a disturbing smug look on his face. He as well, ignores me while he quickly paces up the stairs. Impatient about waiting for the truth to be revealed, I follow him.

When I decide to enter Amu's room, I nearly snap as I see him with his lips brushed against my Amu's. He's dead, and I don't give a shit if he's Amu's friend.

Suddenly, my mood turns dark and I leave the room feeling the need to destroy something. Instead, I end up shredding the card I was going to give him into pieces. I may sound psychotic, but you have not the slightest idea how much your blood boils when you see the one whom you love, with another guy.

Short, but there's several chapters coming up. Don't worry :).


	16. Christmas is Soon

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Shugo Chara.

Keep reviewing minna. Arigato. ^^

The possibilities of what actually happened are endless. If there's one thing for sure, Amu didn't kiss him. He must have made a sneak attack on her. Heartless Bastard.

I've got to forget about it because Christmas is tomorrow. Maybe I could use this as an advantage to approach her with the topic.

I inhale deeply, then sigh; my face solemn. To no avail am I able to ignore these troublesome conflicts. Bad luck is a magnet towards us. To my own surprise Amu walks downstairs, and placidly sets herself next to me on the soft couch. I look curiously at her face; it's fairly flushed. My irritation increases, yet again.

"Hey Ikuto." Amu says with her face still flushed. "Hi." I say in an almost inaudible voice. "Christmas is almost here. Are you excited?" her face is focused completely on mine as she awaits my response. "Kind of, but not really." I respond coolly. "Oh I see." She answers, with an obvious load of disappointment. I frown sadly, feeling a load of remorse possess me as well. Amu looks so affected by my harshly rude words, that mistakenly seemed to escape my mouth.

"I'm curious to see how you'll like my gift." I say with a shy smile. Amu smiles beautifully while saying, "same here". She's almost too easy to impress. The silence is broken between the two of us when Ichiro walks downstairs quickly. Amu's smile fades as soon as she notices him.

"Amu-Chan, Ready for our date?" He quickly grabs her hand, then swiftly changes his other hand to around her waist. Amu has a grim look within her flawless face as she sighs, and nods. Shit. My life is so damn complex.

The end of this chapter for now. More coming. Review please.


	17. Christmas Part 1

I watch with fury as the two of them leave hand-in-hand. What the hell was Utau thinking? I angrily narrow my eyes as they dart toward the front door; it's Utau. She greets me with a friendly smile, but instead receives a cool glare in return. I feel remorse as she grimaces in response.

"Hey Ikuto?" She says in an unhappy voice. I ignore her while heading upstairs. Utau calls after me, but I don't answer feeling extreme fury. I then escape to my room. I'm so pissed off at Ichiro. I wish she had never met him. I then hear the door open and see Utau fuming.

"**What the hell is your problem? I was talking to you!" **She screams angrily. However, somehow I manage to completely ignore her.

**Christmas Night:**

Today is Christmas and I am quite anxious. Will Amu end up liking my gift? I sure do hope so.

Meanwhile the _four_ of us eat dinner slowly, and savor every second of the delicious dishes that were laying on the table in front of us. Amu looks fairly nervous as well, guess it's not just me.

When we finish eating dinner, we all sit around gazing at the gorgeous Christmas Tree that we decorated several weeks ago. The lights and decorations glimmer merrily on the tree as we all gaze in awe at it's beauty. I decide to take the initiative to have them open my presents first. The moment of truth has arrived now.

"Amu, Utau," I say while continuing on with **his **name while sneering with hatred, "_**Ichiro, **_Open your present from me first." I say while trying to be happy for the holidays. You're probably thinking, 'I thought you ripped his card up', well I did, but then I remade him one feeling remorse for some peculiar reason. First, Amu decides to open hers first. She gently removes the ribbons gracefully, along with wrapping paper. When she opens the box, her eyes grow wide in surprise.

What will happen, who knows. Review, and also sorry for the short chapters. Be happy that I was able to write during vacation. I went on a Cruise to Greece, Turkey, and Italy. I also went to Rome. You'd think I would have no time to write, but somehow, I found time. Anyway, sorry. I'll make my chapters longer. Plus I have Chapter 18 done, but I am running out of ideas for chapter 19.


	18. Christmas Part 2

I watch intently as her facial expression gets undeniably brighter. In her delicately gorgeous hands, is her first brand new, iPod Nano. She turns to me with her face filled with delight, and embraces me quickly. This is much to Ichiro's disappointment. She thanks me nearly a dozen times until I need to remind her that she has another gift too. Once she sees the jewelry I bought her her face gets even happier in response. She chats with excitement about her new gifts that I gave her.

Much to my surprise, we all are jubilant because of the gifts we received. Everyone, including me; enjoyed our gifts. I am so surprised of how smoothly things went. By the end of the night, everyone with the exception of Amu and I, went to bed. I decide that I should find another day to approach the conflict regarding Ichiro, since Amu looks so happy. Not to mention, my lack of energy. I find Amu staring at me and smirk and walk over to her. Then I gently brush my lips against hers and say goodnight.

To my own amusement, I leave her to notice a vaguely reddish pink shaded blush sweep within her lovely cheeks. I truly love when she blushes. I swiftly place my clothes in the hamper, then slip into my pajamas.

I just cant let myself get too impatient when it comes to her decision of whom she likes more. Hopefully things will become clear soon.

Sorry, this one was short too. This is all I've got for now. Anyway, review and I'll try and update more :). Sorry I know this kinda sucked but M I tried!


	19. Ichiro's Girlfriend

**Note to the Readers:** I am so sorry I haven't been updating quite that often. I don't really have an excuse except I've been overwhelmed with all the school stuff. Anyway, I hope this will make up for the time that I haven't updated.

We are already back at school and Ichiro is pissing me off already. He decided to transfer schools, and he just happened to be in all of our classes; oh and it is the second day of school. I'm pissed especially since Tadase requested to change seats, so now Ichiro got the seat. Why is it that all of my rivals get to sit next to her? Well at least she loves me, but still I don't want to give in that easily. It truly does make my blood boil strangely though.

Why can't I just be normal and not get jealous over small things? Oh yeah. Maybe it's because Ichiro seems like the devious type. Hence the reason he probably told Amu to kiss him or something. Or possibly he just forced that kiss on Amu. For some reason I can't get over the fact that he forced her to do something she probably didn't want to. If I find out that this is the case, I don't care what the hell Utau says, **I am going to kick his sorry little ass out of our house! **As if I didn't think Tadase was enough as a rival. It's already the lunch period and I sit down quickly next to Kukai. I'm trying to conceal my anger to the best of my ability but only to no avail, as Kukai looks at me in a strange way. He's probably thinking, 'jealous again?'.

"Jealous again?" Kukai says while he bites a piece off of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Exactly as I thought. He can totally tell that I am jealous because I make it obvious. But apparently Amu can't tell at all. How do I know this you ask, because she didn't know about me being jealous, when Tadase was with her. Uhm I am sorry I mean _**tadagay. **_The whole entire process has been irritating. I don't get why Amu just tells him to leave especially since he acts like an ass hole to her.

How dare he just take advantage of her like that. Just because she _**used **_to like her, he uses it as an advantage. What a cowardly bastard. I'm tired of sitting by and acting as if nothing is wrong. I always have to be the good one, just because he's Amu's old friend. Well if there's one thing for sure, it's that this isn't going to last long. That is for sure too.

"I'm fine." I lie obviously. "Really, is that why you're staring at Ichiro in a murderous way?" Kukai says while smirking. How is it that he is so energetic about everything? I stare over at Amu with a longing look. Once he leaves, everything will be better. I know I am making it too big of a deal, but I can't stand it. She belongs with me. She even told me she loved me so doesn't that mean that she's mine?

Well whatever the case is, he better not pull shit like that ever again. Before I know it, school ends and Amu and I are walking home. It's quiet, and the silence is starting to make the atmosphere quite stifling. The odd part is, Ichiro has a smirk on his face and Amu has a concerned look on her face. This is kind of making me anxious. Why would Amu have a worried look on her face while at the same time, Ichiro have a smirk on his face? Whatever the case is, I intend to find out one way or the other.

"Hey Ikuto I think there's something I should tell you. Amu and I are going out now, so she's **mine**. So stay away from her okay?" he says in a jubilant tone. No freaking way am I going to allow him to steal her from me. But I guess I better be quiet for now. That is until I approach Amu with the situation when we're alone. "Sou ka? Okay." I say with distaste in my voice. Oh how I loathe him. He's a nuisance to the both of us, and clearly Amu agrees. Well perhaps she doesn't, but she at least wants to be with me right? I'd be pissed if she actually loved a guy like him. He must have done something to make her want to go out with him, or tricked her. Which reminds me of an event that also took place over winter break.

On New Year's Eve, he kissed her. I mean I know it's new years, but he continued to kiss her and it wasn't even twelve AM. If it was at twelve I wouldn't mind but he was making out with her. At one point when he did it he opened his eyes and had a smug look on his face. I was like 'what the hell?'.

I quickly glance over at Amu and she has a depressed look on her face. I kind of feel remorseful regarding the way I said that to him/her. But I choose to ignore it just to keep my cover. Some friend I am turning out to be for her. And yes, I said _**friend **_because she's no longer my girlfriend apparently. But that all will change soon.

Well, What do you think? Sorry this is all I had. But don't worry next chapter will get more interesting. I am so sorry about how long this took for me to upload.


End file.
